Into the woods
by bookiecookie
Summary: This story is set a month after their arrival on Earth. Everything for once is looking up for everyone. Clarke knows she shouldn't be having the thoughts she has for him. Clarke may or may not have hidden feelings for Bellamy...
1. Chapter 1

**Clarke**

Why do I have to think he is attractive, I thought to myself. I really shouldn't …ugh…Bellamy is rude, conceded and completely full of him self. I really shouldn't be going after guys who will treat me bad. But in a way I think I can't help it… I would secretly stare at Bellamy from a far, whenever he wasn't looking at me. It was funny to watch him freak out over little things that bothered him concerning his sister. Like if some guy looked at Octavia the wrong way, he would just about flip out. I have no idea why I found it funny at all, but I did. The way his eyebrows would cress with concern and worry. The way he would look out her and take care of her every need. I found it adorable how he cared so much for his sister. In the back of my mind I thought maybe he could do the same thing for me but I quickly pushed that thought from my brain. Of course being myself, I would never tell anyone how I felt about him. Actually, I was determined to make it look as if I hated him and as if I wouldn't be bothered by his stupidity.

Bellamy was a natural leader. People never even hesitated when he yelled a command. He had a way of controlling things and getting people to do what he wanted. I really admired that because I always had a hard time to get people to take me seriously. No one wanted to follow me, the way they followed Bellamy. I guess he had a natural charm that I lacked. I wondered to myself, if he was warm under the front of rudeness. The natural way he carried himself was just amazing with his perfect body, dark eyes and warm brown hair. Even though we lacked resources such as clothes, Bellamy somehow always managed to look good.

It's been over a month since we have landed on Earth, all 100 of us criminal teenagers, everyone feels as if they have finally started living. We have all done something in one way or another to be expendables in the Ark's mission to see if Earth is livable again. Yes, there are dangers, like the Earth could still potentially be toxic because of a nuclear war that happened almost a century ago. Other dangers include a lack of commutation with the Ark because they have no way to identify what is going on or even if the Earth is livable again. There is hope still…there has to be; there are a few of us who haven't taken of the brackets, yet. Currently, we have found fresh water and bits of food here and here but no reliable food source. And that really worries me. Not to even mention the grounders that shot jasper. My daydreaming is cut short when Octavia coming towards me.

"My brother wants to see you," she laughs.

"What for?" I say sounding confused. Why would Bellamy want to see me? This is out of character for him. My curiosity is going wild by the time I walk over to see him. When I reach him my heart goes wild and I can hardly contain myself. I take a deep breath in and I sounded annoyed when I say, "What do you want now?"

"How would you like to go on our very own adventure," he says with little enthusiasm. "You never know… it might actually be fun."

"There is no time. Besides there is work to be done," I say flatly. I find it hard to suppress a smile but I manage. Bellamy wants to spend time with me! That fact makes my heart jump. But I continue, "we need to think about everyone and we need to find food."

"Fine. Then we will find food," he say sounding pissed. Bellamy walks past the camp and head off into the forest. I look behind me and make sure no one is watching then I follow his footsteps.


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't exactly sure what to expect when I followed Bellamy into the woods. I kept a few strides behind him. You could hear the whispers of the birds and crunching sounds under my feet as I stepped on twigs. I hadn't said a one word and neither had he. We kept on walking and exploring the curious woods of earth. I even lost track of time because I was consumed in my thoughts. Step after step… I grew more anxious. I began to think thoughts like, I wonder what people would think if they knew we together. Those types of thoughts run across my mind. Then I finally decided that it was weird that we weren't speaking and I finally spoke, "do you even know where we are going?"

"Not the slightest clue," Bellamy chuckled. And that was the first time I've ever be unsure of anything. He was always so confident in everything that he did. I was so strange to see him disorientated. "Just hoping to cross paths with an animal, even if it means walking around all day," he said. "Why, are you board of me already?" he asked questionably.

"Bellamy, trust me, I'm always bored when I'm with you," I said with a straight face.

"Ouch, that hurts," he said jokingly, "Why do you always have to be so serious?" To that, I just rolled my eyes and sighed. We continued on for quite a bit, until we heard sounds to the left of us. I just stared in the direction where the noises were coming from. Bellamy grabbed my side and pushed me down to the ground so I was on my hands and knees. I was startled.

"What!," I whisper.

"It's an animal, a deer I think. Like the ones I read about on the Ark's books," he explained. And then I saw it. There was deer eating grass about 15 meters away. Bellamy was carefully eyeing the deer as if plotting what to do next. He looks cute when he is thinking…ugh… I really can't afford to think like this! Bellamy touches the handle of his knife and pulls it out. I know what he is about to do but I can't watch, but at the same time I don't want him to think of me as weak. I do my best not to wince when he hits his target. Bellamy screams, "Yes!" I get up and let out a smile because I'm happy that he is happy.

On our walk back he seemed to be so pleased with himself. And I can understand why because once again he has succeeded when I have failed. I really hate this! I don't know what to feel around him half the time. One minute I'm gushing over him and the next I'm overcome with jealously towards him. Overall, I'm left confused. Bellamy looks back towards me with a strange look as I am walking behind him. I'm paying so much attention to Bellamy that I don't even notice to root I trip over. I brace myself for impact with the ground. But when I open my eyes I feel Bellamy's arms around me. I am in disbelief. Did that just happen?! Bellamy caught me. I release myself from his grip and rapidly stand up so I'm facing away from him because I don't want him to see that I'm blushing.

I can see camp in the distance and I'm relieved because the sun is being to descend in the sky. Bellamy is still right behind me probably inches because I can feel his breath on my shoulder. "Clarke," I hear him say.

I turn to face him and before I can reply, "Wha—" He presses his lips against mine…


	3. Chapter 3

**Bellamy**

I didn't even know my thought process in the last few seconds. Her lips were still on mine. I just felt a magnetic pull when I caught her and saved her from falling. But why did I decide to kiss her?! I just couldn't contain myself for one more second and I let my body take over. I felt her hands on my chest as she pushed me away. She was dazzled and confused; I think...her puzzled expression was hard to read. Right before she turned away I could see a slight redness in her cheeks. She ran back to camp and vanished. I was alone in the woods with only my thoughts.

I don't even like her and she constantly hates me. I know there wasn't any chance that she would like me back because I mean she has obviously made it clear. But at the same time I could feel there was something between us even if it wasn't said out loud. The actions Clarke made towards me never added up. She would say one thing to me but I could tell I made her nervous. Hmm...but I guess that could mean anything though. I need to get myself together, of course she

doesn't like me. Still, she was blushing when she pulled me away. I guess that could just be a natural response. My mind kept fixating on the details. I just wanted to shove my thoughts away and never think about them again. I'll just pretend it never even happened. If she brings it up I will just act like a jerk about the whole thing. I slowly made my way back to camp.

When I got to camp, Clarke was nowhere to be found. As I carried the deer into camp my followers came up to congratulate me. I felt great again...everyone looked up to me. I liked having control. The problems of Earth were finally starting to solve themselves. Maybe, just maybe, we can actually survive this. I'm glad I shot the chancellor to get on down here. I've never felt freer in my life. I went into a hut that we built to check on my sister.

Octavia was taking care of that one boy who was attacked by the grounders. I forget his name...wait I remember now it's Jasper. I don't like the way he looked at my sister. He obviously wanted her but there was no way I was allowing anyone to be with me sister. She is so special...I just need to protect her from harm. People might think I'm weird but no one else can understand because no one else has a sibling. I just want what's best for her.

Octavia watched me and said, "What do you want?"

"Just checking on my sister. Aren't I allowed to do that?" I spoke.

"Ugh...fine but what you don't understand is that I don't need your protecting. I'm old enough...beside I can take care of myself!" She spoke obviously annoyed and somewhat upset.

"I'll take that into consideration," I explain. After that I exit the hut and see what else happened. I tried to make myself busy to get my mind off Clarke.

**Clarke**

So yea...Bellamy kissed me. I never saw it coming...but there was no way in hell I was going to let him see me vulnerable. Of course I loved it...my heart felt like it was going a million miles an hour but I pushed him away. I looked at his face staring at me one last time as I turned and fled back to the camp. I wanted him to think I didn't want him. I needed him to believe that there is no chance between us that it could never happen and it never will happen. Bellamy is not the right type of guy I should be going after. Finn... now Finn is sweet and understanding plus he always goes out of his way to give me gifts. Like pencils because he knows I like to draw. I'm pretty sure that he has feelings for me but obviously I'm not as good as I thought when it comes to reading guys. I just don't know anymore...

One thing is for certain Bellamy is not for me. When I arrive at the camp I can't seem to find Finn. I look everywhere in the camp for him, there is just no sign of him. I mange to find Octavia, "hey, have you seen Finn anywhere?" I ask.

"Why do you want to know where he is?" She asks as if she knows the answer.

I blush, "I don't know I just do, but have you seen him?"

"Well I saw him going to the woods a little while ago," she points to the direction that he saw him go.

"Thanks," I smile.

"Anytime," She smirks back.

I set off into the woods to find him. About a kilometer outside of camp I tripped off a metal square on the group. I really need to stop tripping; I make a metal note of that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clarke **

As I picked myself and gathered my thoughts, I looked down at what looked like a hundred year old bomb shelter from the war. I thought that it was quite strange… Well I shouldn't think it's strange because there was a nuclear war that did happen, the whole would have been trying to prepare for it. I always thought growing up on the Ark was hard but I never took time to think what it might have been like to live during a war. It must have been awful, never knowing whether you make it to another day. My curiosity was going crazy, what could possibly down there, maybe supplies? I convinced myself that I needed to check it out to make sure if there was any valuable supplies that be useful to the camp. Even though, I probably just wanted to go in for my own selfishness, I could not help it. I opened the hatch to the shelter and climbed down the ladder. Strange, I thought, there was light at the coming from the bottom of the shelter. Once I climbed down, I went exploring. When I turned the corner, I saw many useful supplies. My eyes gazed around the room. And then I saw him. "Finn?! What are you doing in here?" I asked clearly surprised.

"I could ask you the same question you know," he said in a matter a fact sort of way. I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, okay, I found this place when I exploring. Pretty cool isn't it?"

"It is but that's not the point. We should be sharing this stuff with everyone else, don't you think?" I pointed out.

"Easy, one thing at a time. I will tell the others eventually but right now I would just like to keep it a secret," he said. "Here," he placed a pencil in my hands, "For your drawing." He smiled and winked at me. I was quite impressed that he knew that I liked to draw. I smiled a little bit. He was obviously trying to flirt but I'm not sure that I was going for it. He put so much effort into trying to impress me. He was no Bellamy; Bellamy could impress me just by breathing… is that weird? Okay, that is so weird. Ugh…totally need to stop thinking to about Bellamy. I must have been zoned out because I was staring in the direction over Finn's shoulder. Finn brought me back from my thoughts, "So, do we have a deal? Are you going to keep quite or what?"

"Fine, I'll keep quite," I said and Finn was inches away from me. Finn was standing so close that I could feel his breath. I didn't exactly feel anything so I ducked under his arm and said, "we should be getting back to camp, and it's getting dark." I could see the hurt in Finn's eyes so I tried not to look at him. I felt bad but in a way I didn't at all. It was sort of a weird feeling I guess you could say.

Finn and I walked the short walk back to camp. When made it passed the make shift walls around the camp to keep unwanted grounders out, I saw him. Bellamy stood in the middle of the camp surround by people giving orders. My lips still felt the impression he left on them just hours ago. I blushed at the thought of him of kissing. And then he saw me. I could tell because his eyes went wide. I looked away; I got the feeling you get when you know that someone else in starting at you, that way you feel suddenly self-conscious. Maybe Bellamy realized he wasn't thinking when he kissed me. I tried to ignore my thoughts and feelings all together and walked towards the fire where dinner was being served and Finn followed my lead. Bellamy came towards the fire as well. At this point I was annoyed so I just took the spoon from the girl preparing the food and took some.

"I see you always have to be a control freak, typical Clarke," Bellamy laughed in front of practically everyone while everyone laughed with him. That pissed me off; I thought before because of the things he has said about me he didn't have feelings for me. But I knew after today, he did. What he said probably hurt me even more then I realized in that moment. He just made fun of my worst insecurity, like what a jerk! I wanted to hurt him; I wanted to get him back. So I did the only thing I knew would have the best chance at hurting him. I didn't know for sure it would work but it was better then doing nothing. Words didn't affect Bellamy I understood that about him. I decided to take a chance; I held my breath then let a sigh out.

I just got up said, "Whatever, Come on Finn, let's go." When Finn got up, I looked at Bellamy then back to Finn, pulled his face towards mine and kissed him. The thought of Bellamy's betrayed expression made me smile. I slightly opened my eyes see Bellamy. My plan was seemed to work because hurt was written all over his face. It was only for a spilt second that he obtained a hurt and shocked expression then his face went back to looking emotionless. It was well thought out revenge on my part because I knew it would make Bellamy jealous but I also knew in front of his followers it would be hard for him to keep his cool. I pulled away after I few seconds. I grabbed Finn's hand, walked into a hut and didn't look back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bellamy**

I really liked pissing Clarke off. She was the cutest when she was mad, her eyebrows creased up and her cheeks flushed red. I don't know why I enjoyed causing her pain so much. Maybe it was the fact that just hours ago, she didn't kiss me back. She hurt me and maybe that's why I wanted to hurt her. But now I am truly upset and confused... Why would she kiss Finn right in front of me? Was she trying to purposely make me jealous? Because it worked, I thought. I hated that stupid guy and I will hate any other guy that has feelings for Clarke! I don't want anyone else to kiss those lips. I want them only for myself. It was even lower of her to make an effort to embarrass me in front of my friends. I needed to hide my feelings about Clarke from everyone else. They absolutely couldn't know I felt this way about anyone. I'm supposed to be the guy who hooks up with tons of girls and doesn't care about their feelings, but I can't help but to care for Clarke. I've always been drawn to her from the moment I met her.

I knew Finn wasn't the guy for her, I was. Now I just needed to prove it her. Maybe I'm the one who is crazy but I can sense that deep down she might have feelings for me to. I really need to stop being a jerk and do something nice. The thing is, that it's who I am. Sometimes I can't help being a jerk, that's just me. No, I thought, I would never change myself for some silly girl. I am who I am.

When the sun rose in the morning, there looked as if there was a shooting star. No, not a shooting star like some I have read about. This one almost looked like a ship because it was appeared bigger but was closer. It ripped across the sky with great force, yep definitely not a shooting star. There was a loud boom when the ship hit the ground probably I few miles away, is my guess.

I decided to go run and I see what it was before anyone else could. I ran in the direction where I last saw the ship. Eventually, the ship came into view, ship or should I say pod. It was very small; it could probably only fit or maybe two people. This pod was from the Ark; there was no doubt about that. I looked into the window. There was a girl, looked around my age, who was unconscious. I open the door on the pod. I was lucky because all the communications to the Ark were destroyed during the landing. That just meant there was no chance of them coming down and arresting me.

The girl was waking up and slowly regaining her consciousness. She was very beautiful, but not my type. She had blood flowing down on her head. I figured that her head wound must have happened during the landing. I grabbed her out of the pod and put her over my shoulders. She was beginning to wake up.

"Where am I," the girl said groggily.

"You are on the ground," I replied. "Pretty, isn't it?"

"Yes," she answered then fell asleep, she must have been exhausted. I walked all the way back to camp carrying her.

When we arrived back at camp, everyone was just getting up. Many of the 100 stared at me with a puzzled expression as I carried the girl in. I laid her on the ground.

Everyone was questioning me "where did she come from," "who is she" and "how did she get there." I didn't know even the answers to those questions.

"All I know she that I found her in a pod from the Ark a few miles away from the camp," I told everyone.

Finn emerged from a tent. When he saw the strange girl his eyes went wide. "Raven!" He exclaimed. "What is she doing here?!" The girl, Raven, I guess her name was, responded to Finn's voice.

Raven woke up and said "Finn?" She said it louder when her eyes met his. "Finn!" She looked pretty beat up but she found the strength in her to stand up then run into this arms. I figured they probably dated back on the Ark. My assumption was right because Raven reached up and kissed him.

I saw Clarke, standing, behind them looking very confused and even a little betrayed. I knew I shouldn't be happy but knowing that Finn and Clarke wouldn't work out, made my heart skip a beat.

**Clarke**

I was so upset! Finn has a girlfriend! Like what the hell, just because I didn't really like him doesn't mean I'm okay with this. He made me look like a fool in front of everyone. He couldn't even mention once and be like, "hey Clarke, I already have a girlfriend." I didn't want to be the girl that kissed the boy who already has a girlfriend!

I'm like just so done with boys at the moment. I can't even handle this. I ran out of the camp and tried to catch my breath. I just needed to collect my thoughts.

I need to decide what I'm going to do. Where do I even go from here? I don't know. Recently, I felt like I don't know anything any more, it's awful! I just want to be in control of my emotions. I don't even understand life right now. I just want someone to treat me right and give me the respect I deserve. I want someone who will be honest with me no matter what. And the same time I don't want to be always waiting around for the perfect guy. I just want to do my own thing. But I just can't think anymore...

Just when I was about to give up on life, I saw that Bellamy followed me into the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

**Clarke**

Bellamy had followed me into the forest, and I was clearly confused why he would follow me. I was so pissed off with the world right now. Finn didn't want me anyone, I felt like no one would ever care enough to respect my dignity. Maybe, at that time I felt as if no boy would ever treat me the way I deserved to be treated. Most guys when they looked at me they thought one of two things, either that I was a control freak and was overly seriously or just wanted me because of the way I looked. For once in my life I wanted someone who wouldn't make fun of me for being myself. Bellamy was still following me and ignoring him obviously wasn't working. I was so upset and just wanted to scream at him to stop following me! But I knew that I couldn't let my guard down in front of him, so collect myself for a moment. "What are you doing," I questioned. I titled my head and looked up at him. He was a good foot taller than me.

"What do you mean," He replied. "Aren't I allowed to do what I please, remember there are no rules."

"Fine," I sighed. "What I meant was why did you follow me," I waited for a response and when it never came. I said, "You know I'm not you sister you can't baby me!" Okay…so maybe I lost my cool. I was starting to get angry again, and this wasn't going to be pretty. As I said that I could see the anger written all over his face. His lips were pressed into a thin line and his eyebrows were creased.

"You infuriate me, you know!, " he claimed.

"Well if you hate me so much then why did you kiss me!?" I exclaimed. I clasped my hand over my mouth; I was in disbelief of what I had just said. I just stared at him half hoping he wouldn't answer that and just walk away. Everything would be easier that way… but of course things weren't easy between us ever. " You know, I really don't get you! You have always been mean to me and made fun of me since the day the drop ship landed!" I screamed at him. "And then you go and do things like kissing me, what the hell Bellamy!"

He tensed up and there was a long pause then he quietly said, "Because maybe I wanted to." He looked up at me with his precious brown eyes anticipating for my response.

"Wanted to what?" I questioned. I stared and him with curiosity. Before I knew what was happening, he stepped forward and then he kissed me. He quickly stepped away in embarrassment. He had just answered my question…

Before my mind could process, my body was one step ahead. I stood on my toes, reached up too his face and had my lips pressed against his. Bellamy let out a small gasp right before our lips met almost as if he was surprised. He responded and started kissing me back. He started playing with my hair and deepened the kiss. The next thing I knew I was gasping for air. Bellamy picked me by my legs and pressed my back on to a near by tree.

And everything was perfect in that moment. It was almost like we were breathing in together as one. My fingers made swirls in his hair. It was hard to imagine myself moments before and why I was so upset with him. He stroked my face softy. We broke apart for a moment and I gazed into his eyes. When I first met Bellamy he seemed rude and cruel, I had no idea that under all that, he was really gentle and was capable of kindness. He looked back at me with a look that made me blush. It was almost as if he was staring into my soul and was trying to figure me out. He was still lifting me when I spoke, "No one can know."

"Okay," he agreed. "That would be for the best, I think."


End file.
